You Hear My Voice
by artemicia
Summary: "It was a voice I have to keep from him. A desperate call." My second story, contain OC and quite amount of grammar mistakes. R&R, please- enjoy! Garaa X OC


**YOU HEAR MY VOICE**

Chapter 1

The only thing I could do was staring at a certain silhouette that stood before me in the middle of nowhere and covered in gray. As the light shone upon it, I saw a girl in black. Her violet eyes were looking right into my eyes. Her small lips gave me smile. Her hair- she had a black long hair and was perfectly framed her face. It was pitch black as black as her dress. Really contrast with the skin of hers. She was-

"What's wrong? Are you surprised seeing me, eh, ME?" she greeted me. "Come 'on. It's not a big deal talking to another you. It just likes looking you at the mirror, well not exactly mirroring since we had the opposite color of dress. White suits you, though." And she giggled.

"Why- why are you here? What do you want?" I asked.

"You know what I want." She smiled. "You do have a feeling for him."

My eyes gone wide. A slight pain occurred on my chest. This topic, I forbade to talk and even think about it. **"I really couldn't bring it up on my head, if I did, he would hear, he would know. He- he-"**

"No need to worries, Me. He won't hear our conversation- he'll never know. We're under your self-conscious, and so he is on his own place." She took a step towards me. "We have to talk about this! We can't be like this forever."

"No! There's nothing to talk about."

"There is!" she took another step. "You like him don't you? You like him so much."

"No! I- I-"I stepped back. **"I like him- but, I can't say it. I can't lose to her"**

"'I'- what? 'I like him but I cant say it?' it's that what are you gonna say?" she chuckled. "Oh me, I know exactly what your thinking! Why? Because I AM you! So, stop talking on your head and just said it out loud!"

"I- I can't fall for him. If you're me, you should know that!" I defended myself. "He is my brother! Our brother!" I shouted. My body started shaking. Yes, 'He' that we kept talking about is my brother. Second brother since I had two brothers. And me-her- everyone knew that falling for your own brother was forbidden. That's why- That's the reason I couldn't fall for him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He is our brother." She sighed. "But not OUR REAL BROTHER!" she walked closer then stopped with only few inches between our face. One of her hand gently touched my cheek while another hand held a grip of my shoulder. Send me an icy sensation upon my skin. Her gaze met mine, locked it so I couldn't see anything else. "You already know it don't, you?"

"He is my brother! My real brother! It's not true!" My voice was high and shaky. I closed my eyes and covered up my ears so nothing I will hear but like I tought that's pointless.

"Oh for heaven's sake! He is NOT OUR REAL BROTHER! Dad adopted us after our parent's accident! I felt her grip tightened. "We're not blood related!"

"NO! Get away from me!" I pushed her back. "That's not true!" my whole body were shaking. I fell on my knees. **"Yes! Everything she said is true. We're not blood related."**

"See. Why don't you just admit it?" a winning smile were formed by her lips.

"**But- but he stills my brother! We're still siblings. If I keep my feeling, what will people say? My sister- and brothers- what will they say? What will they think about me? No. I can't. I-"**

"Hey, me!" she called. I looked up to her. She still had her winning smile but. But her eyes- she had a sad eyes. It hurts. The pain gone worst. Like a thousand knives were stabbed right into your chest on and on. Like something blocked your chest so no air couldn't fill your lungs. Like every vessels of you got burned. It hurts so bad. My eyes felt burned and in a second, tears fell down and left a track on my cheeks.

"Just admit it!" she said. I could see tears on her eyes too. "No one- No one will think or talk bad about you." She then walked to me, stand on her knees and whipped my tears away. "Stop hurting me! Stop- hurting yourself".


End file.
